


Sloppy Seconds [Dan Avidan/Reader]

by kittykit



Category: Game Grumps, Internet Personalities, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Cussing, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Hardships, Long-term, Regret, Romance, Suicide Attempt, fluff-ish, maybe smutt later, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykit/pseuds/kittykit
Summary: After you have a fight with your now ex over money, you decide to take a drive. After thinking a bit too much, you swerve off the road to try and end it. You find yourself waking up to someone unclipping your seat belt and pulling out out of the broken window of your car.What comes of it?





	1. Hand Me Downs

"You know what, Fuck you too!"

Your ears ring, the yelling has made you lightheaded. With your throat raw from the encounter, you slam open your front door, then slam it shut. You make your way to the parking garage beneath your apartment building, tears still running down your face. You slip into the front seat of your car, wiping your eyes and turning the keys in the ignition. You pull out of the garage, knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel just a bit too hard.

You take a hand off the wheel, wipe your face, and look in your rearview mirror. You sigh, eyes glancing over the mascara trails of tears and red eyes.

_What's the fucking point?_

Mind racing with thoughts, you blink a few times trying to clear them. You tried not to think, tried to just let the road take you, but it wouldn't settle.

_You could easily end it. No more bills. No more pain. No more-_

You're holding your breath, face turning white. 

Then you swerve off the road, and everything goes black.

* * *

 

"C'mon, you can't be fucking serious. I can feel your pulse, just stay with me!" You couldn't tell who it was. They didn't sound angry, just anxious, nervous, and

maybe a bit sad?

You blink your eyes. You can't help the groan that escapes your pale, chapped lips.

"Oh, Fuck! Arin!"

You hear sirens in the distance, and wonder why these people were taking a heavily treed road of all things. 

"She's awake? Holy fuck! Hey, Can you hear us?" By this point, the first guy has unclipped your seatbelt and pulled you from your smoking car. You nod slowly, and cough, blood splattering over your lips.

"Jesus christ, how'd this happen? It can't be what we thought we saw, right?" The guy, Arin looked panicked as he said it. "I don't know, just shut up, alright?" You look up to the first guy, seeing a mess of brown, curly hair covering dark brown eyes. His eyes looked pained, as if he's trying to piece together why you might have done what you did.

"Hey, What's your name?" Arin asked. You try to sit up, but the pain is too much. All you can tell is he has a blonde streak through his brown hair, pulled back into a bun.

"." He sighs. Could he understand you?

"Don't ask her anything else, dude! She's in fucking pain, and could hurt her!" Arin nods, but doesn't seem too enthusiastic about the idea. "I'm just trying to see how hurt she is, Dan. They're gonna ask her this shit anyways!" He says, pointing to an ambulance pulling up to the scene.

Everything after that was a blur. Shuffling, a mask placed over your face, being placed onto a stretcher, Dan and Arin talking to a paramedic, and hearing the soft "When can we see her?" from Dan.

You were thankful that a stranger cared so much.

Mostly, though, you wished he had just left you to die.

* * *

 

"So... You had a fight?"

You were sitting in the Suicide Ward of the nearest hospital. A doctor was assigned to you, and was asking you questions.

"Yeah, with my ex. He's not the greatest, dunno why I hung on so long." She jotted some things down, then looked back at you. "What do you mean by that?" You look down at your hands. "He just... Was bad. He used to hit me and stuff, and would blame me for the money issues even though I brought in my share until recently."

"What happened recently?" You hum, crossing your legs on your bed. "I got laid off. Granted, I was working retail, but I still brought in enough to feed myself and pay my part of the rent and shit." She nodded.

"So, Why'd you do it?"

You were dreading the question. How could you answer properly? "Um, I just... I was thinking too much if that makes sense? I got in the car, and just... Did it. No real rhyme to reason, just a spur of the moment 'how bad could it be?' thought." 

"Have you had these thoughts very often?"

You snort. "Fuck, all the damn time. Every time something even goes slightly wrong, I freak out. Full panic attack and shit. Large crowds trigger them, too. I dunno, I just always freak and think 'Nothing's ever gonna get better', y'know? Like, the world's against me. I know it's stupid as hell, but it's how I ended up I guess." She jotted some more down, then flipped a page and wrote some more down.

"I'm prescribing you with some anti-depressants and anti-anxiety pills, if that's alright? You should take two of each a day, one when you wake up and one before bed, best if at least 9 hours apart, okay?" You nod, barely listening. "Okay, two a day of each. Four pills total." She nods. "Okay, I'll go get that for you. we'll have you in here for two more days, okay? Just for your healing process." You sigh, then nod as she leave.

A few minutes later, a nurse pops her head into the room. "Um, Miss , We have someone here to see you. Would you like me to send them in?" You nod slowly, eyeing her. You have no idea who it could be, besides your ex, maybe. 

And if it was him, you'd just send him out. Easy, right?

She leaves, shutting your door behind herself. You shuffle a bit, and look at the stand beside your bed. A sketchbook, a notebook, and a pen sit neatly in a stack. They're the ones out of your bag, of course. You smile softly. They're the only things that bring you joy anymore, anyways.

A mess of brown, curly hair pops its head into the room. "Oh, Hey!" He makes his way in, and you're immediately intimidated by his height. Two more people follow behind him. You notice one as Arin, but can't figure out who the last one is. She's short, has long black hair, and a blonde stripe through her hair as well. Maybe her and Arin are dating? You have no clue.

"Um, I'm Dan, this is arin, and this is Suzy! Me and Arin pulled you out of your car while Suzy phone the coppers." You nod slowly, looking over the group. Dan clears his throat awkwardly while Arin and Suzy just glance between one another, waiting for you to say something.

"Oh! Fuck, yeah, sorry." You run a hand through your hair. "Uh, thanks, I guess. I can't complain really, so..." Arin cocks an eyebrow. "Well, Dan's the one who spotted you and he pulled you out while I stood there yelling at him." Arin chuckled dryly, trying to clear the air a bit. "Okay, well um, Me and Suzy are gonna check out the food ya got here, yeah?" They shuffle out awkwardly while Dan gives them a glare.

"Okay, well um, how are you doing? You had us scared." You nod. "I'm... okay. Better, at least." He sits beside you on your bed. "So.. forgive me for asking, but it had me up all last night. Why'd you do it? I saw you just... go off the road for no reason."

You snort. "Oh, Me and my ex had an argument over bills and shit. I worked in retail, and then got laid off. Couldn't support his drinking habit that way, eh?" You're trying to be lighthearted, but his eyes burn into your own. He isn't laughing, instead he looks... angry and sad.

"So you left angry and just..." He moved his hands around a bit, trying to avoid saying the exact word. 

"Yeah, tried to off myself." You look down at your hands, chewing on your chapped lips.

"I'm... sorry. For um, helping you. I'm sure you're kinda pissed I like, tried to save your life considering you tired to end it in the first place." He looked at you, placing a hand over your own intertwined hands.

Well, he wasn't wrong. You weren't angry, not at all, just a bit depressed it didn't actually happen. "I'm not mad, I promise." He smiles a bit. "Okay, well, you won't do it again, right?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, I hope not." You lied, giving him a smile. "Good, Good. I take it you don't really have a place to stay after this?" You shrugged. "I'm sure I can find somewhere to crash." He grins. "Well, I live with my pal Barry and we have a spare room. You can stay with us until you find a permanent place to stay." His eyes are glittering, and he looks almost cute.

You can't say no to that face. It's like kicking a puppy.

"Yeah, Okay. Thanks, Dan."

He smiles, getting onto his feet. "Cool! I'll leave my number for you then." He picks up your notebook, and turns to a page.

You try to reach for it, but he's already reading your words.

"Do you... write music? Is that what the letters above some of the words are?"

You nod slowly. "What instrument?" 

"Oh, um, Ukulele." You respond slowly. He nods. "Okay, cool! Here's my number." He jots it down, then hands you your notebook.

He smiles and turns to leave.

"Oh! By the way," He turns towards you again. "Pretty girls shouldn't be that depressed. Promise me you'll try as hard as you can to get better?" You glance at your notebook. Does the sadness show?

 

"Y-Yeah, Alright. Thank you, Dan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter kms  
> I'm so bad at beginning things, but anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! Expect more chapters soon!


	2. Leftovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting out and freaking the fuck out yo

"Can you tell me about your past?" Tapping of the pencil on her notebook rang through your head. Stress. All stressful.

"Um, I dunno. I haven't talked to my family in over three years, and I lost all my friends after leaving to pursue my art career." You shrugged, avoiding her gaze.

"What art medium?" The doctor pushed her glasses up a bit, blue eyes gazing at your face absently. "Uh, animation and graphic design mostly. I really wanted to make something people would remember." She nodded. "Is being remembered important to you?"

You paused. Was it? Did you care at all?

"Well, yeah. Dying without making my imprint on this world scares me a lot. Like, I even tried music a bit back in high school, got pretty good too, but decided art was for me."

"Still taking your medication?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She tore a slip from her notebook. "Head to the front desk, they've already called someone to pick you up. You're free to go." You took the paper shakily, and read over it. The past three days felt like years, with not much to do. It's 8 at night, who would they call?

* * *

 

"You gotta be joking. For real?" Dan grinned, ushering you into the car. "Okay, so you're staying with us, and-" You held your hand up as he pulled out of the lot.

"Um, no. I'm going back to the apartment and living with my hell of an ex." Dan frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. "Okay, if that's what you wanna do. I don't really know how bad he is, so I can't... say anything, but I can say that you can call me at anytime. For real, we're pals now." You shrugged. "If all else fails, I'll call you." He sighs, face relaxing. "Promise?"

You snort. "Yes, Dan, I will, Okay?" He smiles. "Alright, where do you live?"

You tell him the address, watching as he takes the correct turns. The car ride is silent. He looks like he wants to say something, but doesn't know what.

He pulls into your parking garage, taking his keys out of the ignition.

It's silent.

"Um, thanks for everything. Honestly. I'm sure your friends are... Well, freaked. They probably think I'm insane or something, but I really appriciate you being there. And um, for treating me like a real human." You unclip your seat belt, turning to face him.

He grins, smile stretching across his face. Dan leans over and hugs you tightly, kissing your cheek. "That's really nice of you, but yeah! It's the least I can do for you. You seem to have a long story behind those eyelids, and I'd love to hear it sometime. Give me a call, even if it's just to hang out, alright?"

You smile and nod, opening the door and stepping out. You turn, wave, and walk up the stairs to your apartment door. All that's left to do is swing the sucker open.

_"It shouldn't be this hard, ."_

You place your hand on the doorknob, and dig for your keys, turning them into the lock. It clicks, and you swing it open.

"Where the fuck have you been? it's been three fucking days!" A bottle smashed on the wall beside your head, but you don't even flinch. "I was in the hospital." You murmur, eyes cast downwards.

"The hospital? Why the fuck? Do you know how much that's gonna  _cost_?" He's sneering, taking a few steps towards you. You step back against the door.

Always like this.

He wraps his hand around your throat. "You're gonna fuckin' pay for this, bitch! How the fuck are you gonna pay the rent? Food? _Anything_?" He's tightening his grip, and you're sputtering, but what can you do? It'll be worse if you struggle.

He slams you back against the door, then smacks his closed fist to the side of your head. "How you gonna pay?" He's screaming, tears are rolling down your face, but you don't dare make a noise.

He hits you a few more times, then finally backs away. "Go clean the fuckin' bedroom.  _Now."_ You get to your feet, dashing into the bedroom and locking the door. You hear his beyond the door opening another beer, and you sigh, standing against the door.

It's never been  _that_ bad. The thoughts in your head are telling you you deserve it. Your head is spinning, and you can't think straight. You grab your phone out of your pocket, and dial a number. You're not even sure who yet. You just need to  _get out._

"Hello? Everything okay? It's only been two hours." He's chucking, and you can hear the smile in his voice. You choke out a sob. How long had you been standing in there before you dialed him? Was it that long?

"Jesus, , are you okay? Where are you?" His voice has changed, and you hear keys jangling in the background. "H-o-ome." You choke, sobbing.

"Fuck, okay, I'll be there soon. Be safe, please, and pack some shit. I knew I shouldn't have let you back there, Jesus Christ." You sniff, hiccuping. "Please, hurry." 

"I promise, please, pack something. I'll see you soon." He hangs up, and you drop your phone onto the carpeted floor of your bedroom.

You grab a small bag, stuffing clothes, your laptop, a charger, headphones, and all your necessities inside, zipping it shut. You take a look around and pick your phone up, checking the time. 10 something at night.

Your head's still spinning, but you manage to grab your wallet off the nightstand. You stuff it into your bag right as you hear a pounding at the door.

You hear the door open, and hear loud footsteps coming towards the door. ", Who the fuck is this?" You open the door a crack, Dan standing behind your ex, face red.

"Back up from her." Dan says, your ex scoffing but doing as told. You step out, hurrying to Dan's side. "The fuck? You leavin'?" You nod slowly, and he tries to reach for you. Dan just holds his arm in front of you. "Let her go, man. , Go out to the car please." You do as told, and hear your ex screaming in the background as you descend the stairs. You hear the door slam shut as you stand by the car.

Dan appears from the stairs, sighing. "He really wanted to fight." 

You nod slowly, not making eye contact. He unlocks the car, and you slip inside. He turns on the car, then turns to you. "How... Are you?' You shrug. "Are you hurt at all?" You shrug again.

He pulls out of the garage. The car ride is silent, which you're thankful for. You'll explain when you're ready.

* * *

 

"Barry's gone for the weekend, and about that room... I was on vacation and heading back when we found you, and while I was gone he decided to uh, make it an office." You sigh as he hands you a steaming cup of tea. He sits beside you on his plush couch, looking at you but not saying anything. You set your tea down.

"He uh, he's never been that bad. He hit and stuff, threw bottles, but um, this time was..." You pause. "He choked me, he hit me like, a ton, and he threw bottles. None of it's new, but this time was just... more intense."

Dan doesn't say anything. 

"I promise I'll only be here for an hour, I'll be out of your hair soon." You whisper. 

"Oh, god, no! Jesus, don't take my silence as anything but shock. Like, how could anyone do that to another person? I've never understood violence, but... God damn." His eyes are red, and he looks like he's about to cry. You beat him to it.

He hugs you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders. "I promise you're okay. You'll be okay." You nod and spend a few more moments in his arms.

"I-I'm better." You mutter, and he unwraps himself from you. "Okay, I'll start making a bed for you. I'll grab you some sweatpants and a shirt, too."

"Oh, I have clothes-" He hold up a hand. "I know, but I think it's best to just... forget everything. Just lose yourself and be in something new, something comfortable that's not from that hell hole." You sigh and let him go.

Your life is shit. Still shit. You hope it'll get better. 

* * *

 

Two twenty three AM.

You hadn't slept at all. Honestly, you were too terrified. Your tea was cold by now, and the room was pitch black from your spot on the couch. You sat up, looking around.

You were scared.

"Dan?" You whimpered. You knew he wouldn't hear you, but hearing your own voice gave you some comfort.

After another few minutes, you stand up, cuffed sweatpants sagging a bit from your hips. You step down the hall that leads to his room, and push open the door. "Dan?"

He hums. "Yeah?"

"I can't sleep." You murmur. He can't help but notice how small you look, and how scared you look in the dark.

"Me either." He whispers. 

"I'm scared." You sniff, tears welling in your eyes. He sits up slightly, patting a spot beside him in his bed. "C'mere, let's talk a bit."

You slip under his covers, and face him. "I... Don't want to talk." He nods. "I understand." He turns on his side to face you, laying his head on his pillow.

"Can I sleep here?" You say it so quietly he almost can't hear it. "Of course." You sigh, hugging your pillow close to your face. He sighs, moving the pillow behind your head. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you to his chest.

"I'm so fucking sorry you had to go through all of that." He whispers. He almost sounds like he's tearing up.

You don't say anything. You just press yourself closer to him, wondering how you got here.

"I want you to be safe and happy." He whispers. You shut your eyes. "I want that for you, too."

As he pets your hair, you fall asleep tangled in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter too wtf  
> anyways I hope yall like it anyways lmao


End file.
